


Lean On Me

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requested, idk?, jaemin is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: Where jaemin wakes up feeling sick and the entire day feels been feeling terrible and finally faints but luckily his boyfriends are there to always help him.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested and it’s really just fluff and renjun and jeno worrying about jaemin.

jaemin always despised waking up, having to crawl out of the safety of his own covers.

peeling renjun away from his chest and prying off jeno’s hands from around his waist was not something he wanted to do yet he knew that if he didn’t wake up first or at least try to wake them up, they would be in bed until the earth exploded and because winter was coming, the cold just made it harder to get up.

lately jaemin had rarely been paying attention to his health always making sure renjun and jeno were better off than he was himself and it started to catch up on him.

jaemin groaned opening his eyes, despite being surrounded by warmth he was shivering like a leaf, and he was pretty dizzy, he definitely was not okay, he knew he should probably stay in bed, but he had promised jeno and jaemin that they would go outside for once and then go to practice with them.

renjun woke up right after him, feeling jaemin shift too many times like he was uncomfortable.

“good morning, nana.” renjun yawned.

jaemin’s voice sounded worse than he expected, “good morning injunnie.”

“woah, are you ok, you sound terrible and you’re shaking.” renjun asked eyes wide.

“im fine it’s just the cold, is getting to me.” jaemin smiled.

“so we shouldn’t go out today-“ renjun said almost dejectedly.

“no-! no, we’re going out, i can handle the cold.”

at jaemin’s raised voice, jeno stirred tightening his hold on jaemin’s waist and intertwining his fingers with renjun.

“why are you guys screaming so early in the morning.” jeno said opening his eyes.

“jaemin’s sick.” renjun huffed.

“i’m not sick, i’m perfectly fine, i’m just cold, now are we going out or not?”

renjun was silent not trusting jaemin in the least but giving up.

“if he says he’s fine we can’t really do anything, renjun.” jeno sighed.

“i really am fine though.” jaemin groaned.

“yeah, yeah we get it, wanna shower together?” jeno said stretching.

“shower? all three of us together you know that never works.” renjun said shaking his head.

“fine a bath.” jeno smirked, “if you want my dick pressed against your back.”

jaemin muffled a laugh.

“isn’t that wonderful,” renjun laughed rolling his eyes.

—

when they were all dressed and had more than 2 lays of clothing on they said goodbye to the members lazing around the living room.

“where do you wanna go first?” renjun said excitedly like a puppy.

“no where too crowded people might see us.” jaemin warned.

“can we go to the park?” renjun suggested.

“that’s a good idea we can have a snowball fight.” jeno agreed.

jaemin said nothing as he trailed around with the other two, he had a little difficulty in breathing because it was so cold and he was shaking even more than before but he continued on not trying to break the mood.

when they arrived the first thing jeno did was pick up a snowball and aim it right at renjun.

renjun let out a little “oof!” before rolling up his own snowball and launching it at jaemin.

jaemin laughed as the ice cold ball it the side of his head.

jaemin snuck up behind jeno dumping a pile of snow over the top of his head and jeno spun around grabbing him by the waist trying to rub his cold hair on jaemin.

renjun watched them laughing at their shenanigans.

this went on for a while all of them collapsing on a freezing park bench, out of breath, he wasn’t really paying attention to himself while they messed around but his shivering and dizziness came back in full swing now that he was resting, a large migraine was starting to set in and he winced as the screaming of small children did nothing to ease it.

“we still have other things to do, let’s go!” renjun announced.

jeno and jaemin were amazed at how renjun’s small body could just bounce back like that, with barely anytime to recover.

but they followed their smallest but oldest boyfriend around as if he was the owner and they were just his pets, renjun had a whole list of things he wanted to do that day and they were sure as hell going to get through it all.

—

when they had called it a day they headed back to the dorm going straight for the practice rooms because they were going to sweat again anyways.

inside, the practice room was heated and it felt good to be out of the cold weather, around half of the members were already inside the rest probably in their rooms, the three shed off their coats, and dropped onto the black couch.

“how was the date?” haechan winked.

renjun blushed, “it really wasn’t a date per se.” he mumbled.

doyoung cocked an eyebrow, “really now, it’s ok renjun, it was a date.” 

renjun rolled his eyes at the teasing while jaemin had a hard time keeping his eyes open, he was feeling worst than he had been in a while and the bright lights of the studio were hurting his head, seeing his reflection all around the room also hurt his head.

jaemin had no time to sit there and wallow in pain because jeno was already pulling them up to go practice.

they had just been going over different songs for 30 minutes and jaemin felt like he was going to collapse, during a the 5 minute break he rest himself against the mirror wall pressing his forehead against the cool glass.

jaemin’s body was beyond freezing, cool to the touch and he really was about to pass out, there was a had on his back and jaemin looked down to see jeno’s shoes in his woozy line of vision.

“are you okay baby?” jeno asked worriedly.

“no- i’m... not, i’m-“ jaemin couldn’t get out all the words because he was already crumbling to the floor jeno catching him just before he hit the ground.

everyone was rushing over, renjun especially, who put a hand over jaemin’s forehead, “he’s so cold even though it’s hot in here, i knew he was sick.”

jeno lifted jaemin with a grunt and told them renjun and him would bring jaemin back to the dorm, renjun grabbed all their things and they were off.

—

when jaemin woke he wasn’t feeling much better and he blinked drowsily trying to focus.

“jaemin are you awake? how are you feeling?”

“feeling like absolute trash.” jaemin slurred quietly.

renjun chuckled, “jeno is making his mother’s soup recipe for you, you think you can eat?”

jaemin nodded and few moments later jeno was walking him with a bowel of soup,

jaemin was about to take the spoon but jeno refused, “i’m feeding you, you need to do the least bit of moving after the stunt you pulled.”

jaemin groaned, “i can feed myself, ill be fine.”

“you say you’re fine and you’re actually not, just let him feed you, jaemin.” renjun whispered carding his hands in jaemin’s hair.

jeno fed jaemin the soup and before long all of it was gone and jaemin was tired again.

“go back to sleep, you need it.”

jaemin was suddenly so incredibly overwhelmed with love he was about to burst into tears alarming jeno and renjun. 

“i love you two.” jaemin said softly.

renjun beamed, “we love you too, just tell us when you’re not feeling well next time, there’s so many more days, but there’s only one of you, your health is important above everything else.”

jeno nodded in agreement before saying, “now go back to sleep, we’ll be here when you wake up again.”

“cuddles?” jaemin asked with a smile.

“cuddles.” jeno said and him and renjun climbed in on either side of him snuggling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS?


End file.
